My Pretty Boy
by Crowley For King
Summary: Derek gets off on the fact that he's bigger and stronger than Spencer. One Shot. Hella Graphic depictions of sexy times. Slash. Derek/Spencer. Ye be warned! Don't be shy about leaving a review, folks *smirk*


Derek was in love. Twitterpated, infatuated, head-over-heels, whatever you wanted to call it; that's what Derek was. He was all those things and more.

Spencer Reid was a unique creature. Tall, slender, creamy skin and ruby lips and huge dark brown eyes that peeked out from under tousled brown hair...

Derek sighed, rubbing at one of his eyes and trying to focus on the paperwork in his hand, but it was only seconds before his treacherous gaze had wandered back over to Spencer.

The young man was bent over his desk, one arm flung out across it's surface like he had every intention of using the limb as a pillow any second now. His shaggy head of hair was hovering less than an inch away, his eyes squinting stubbornly against the fatigue of a long day at the office; his other hand had a lazy grip on the pen he'd stolen from Emily's desk a few hours ago and he was, for once, taking his time filling out the dregs of his paperwork. His brown eyes were glazed and Derek would be willing to bet that he was thinking over several different things at once.

Spencer's brain never stayed still for long, even in sleep he was known to mumble mathematical formula's or strings of words in languages Derek didn't recognize, and it was especially bad when the man was forced to do something he found tedious and boring. He'd once told Derek that sometimes he didn't really have control over which direction his brain might take a wander in, he only knows that it's trying to escape whatever mundane activity he'd been trying to do.

Derek watched closely, his own pen twirling in his fingers, as Spencer's head sagged closer and closed to his arm until it finally dropped the last centimeter to rest on the outstretched limb. Even though Reid's gaze was still straining down at the file, the lazy scrawl of his pen slowed and then stopped altogether and his brown eyes came up to stare straight ahead across the bullpen.

For a moment the young man was so still that Derek might have started to worry that he was't breathing...if he hadn't seen Spencer do this a dozen times before. After a minute the pen in his hand started to twirl in slow, rhythmic circles - an unconscious movement - and he blinked slowly, his body running on auto pilot.

Derek knew the kid was a million miles away; that the hours and hours of paperwork had finally driven his brain into more interesting territory. He grinned, practically able to see the gears grinding in the genius' head. Small ticks and twitches when an idea flashed through his brain were common tells: An eyebrow twitching upwards at an intriguing thought, the comer of his full lips jerking down a few milometers when he disproved of his own idea, brown eyes jerking in a squint as he tried to work through a new string of information.

As the minutes ticked by and the pen in Spencer's hand continued to twirl and the blinks became farther and farther apart, Derek scooted forward in his chair and reached out a hand. He lightly trailed his fingers over the other man's soft skin, a barely-there touch.

"Spencer." He called gently.

He got a lazy half blink in response. On some level, Spencer's brain had registered his voice, but not enough to pull itself back.

He increased the pressure, swiping his thumb firmly over the back of the genius' hand.

"Spencer." He called again, louder this time.

His voice seemed to get the roar of Reid's brain and the smaller man's eyes closed in a prolonged blink and he hauled a breath into his lungs.

"Yeah." Spencer mumbled into his arm, rubbing the side of his face against the fabric of his sleeve.

"You checked out on me there for a sec." Derek said with a grin.

Spencer blinked around, finally lifting his head and then groaning when he spotted the unfinished paperwork under his hand.

"What were you thinking about?" Derek asked

"Satanists." Was the immediate answer.

He felt his eyebrows shoot up. "...why?"

Spencer shrugged, tossing his pen aside. "I dunno." He glanced down at the digital watch around his wrist. "Oh god, another hour." He pressed the palms of his slim hands into his eyes and moaned. "I'm not gonna make it, Morgan."

"Calm down, drama queen." Derek drawled with a grin. "I'll go make some coffee."

He was honestly glad to have an excuse to push away from his desk and the stack of files sitting on it and go to the break room. Spencer was always a good and welcome distraction and he'd still be staring at the young man if they hadn't been at work. He dumped out the pot of cold coffee and set about making a fresh batch. While he carefully measured out the perfect amount of grounds so that it would be just as strong as Spencer liked it, Dere let his mind wander back to his pretty - gorgeous, beautiful - boy across the room.

He made a mental note to ask if Spencer was coming over to his place tonight or if they were going to his apartment. Either way, he didn't care where they went so long as they could have some time together. It was torturous on days like this, where he had nothing but boring paperwork and Spencer sat scant inches away; his soft, pale skin - what little of it was visible - begging to be touched. His straight white teeth catching and pulling on his full lips as he concentrated. His slender fingers pushing the pen in a loopy scrawl across the paper.

Unbidden, a mental image of Spencer's small hand around his cock flashed into his brain and Morgan coughed, looking around the break room as if he'd somehow projected his thoughts and was worried someone would __know__ what he was thinking about. He felt heat rise in his face, but couldn't shake the image - or the memory it came from. It had been a week or so ago. They'd watched some sci-fi movie marathon that he couldn't really recall - honestly they all had started to blur together - and halfway through it had turned into sex somehow.

He shifted from foot to foot, busying himself with putting away a few washed mugs.

He vividly remembered Spencer getting closer and closer to him in the couch as the movie droned on and he'd patiently stared right at the tv and feigned interest in the story, delighting in the fact that Spencer had quickly become frustrated with his lack of response- to the point where the young genius had simply threw a slim leg over Derek's thighs and sat firmly in his lap with a mildly pissy look on his pretty face.

"Something on your mind, Pretty Boy?" He'd asked coyly, grinning wide when Reid scowled at him.

A second later and the grin had dropped from his face because Spencer had started palming the front of his jeans with firm strokes.

Morgan closed the cupboard, releasing a slow breath through his nose in an attempt to control his steadily hardening cock. But try as he might, the memories just continued to attack him.

Spencer had wrapped his pretty mouth around the head of Derek's cock, his substantial girth stretching the genius' diamond shaped lips perfectly. He hadn't been able to fit in more than a few inches, despite a solid effort, and his slender fingers had wrapped around the base of Derek's shaft.

The memory of what Spencer's small hand looked like around his large cock had him shifting his hips again, the bulge in the front of his pants becoming more and more evident. He glanced over his shoulder to where both Prentiss and Reid were still listlessly filling out paperwork.

Spencer was by no means a big guy. His neck was pale and slender, his hands were small and delicate and his legs, though long and lightly muscled, were still quite slim. Not to mention he had a tiny waist that was small enough that if Derek put the tips of his thumbs on the younger man's spine he could almost touch the tips of his middle fingers around the front. He'd actually tried one time when he'd been fucking the young genius from behind...Spencer had been confused about what he'd been doing but he hadn't asked.

It had taken Derek a while to admit it, but he got off on the fact that he was bigger and stronger than Spencer. He got off on it__big time__. He liked how large his hand looked when he rested it against the back of his lover's neck. He liked that he could pick Spencer up with little effort and fuck him against a wall. He loved knowing that he had the power to force Spencer into any position he wanted and that, even if the younger agent put up a fight, Derek could easily overpower him.

Of course he would never force Spencer to do anything he didn't want to do, it was just the knowledge that he had the power to do it that make his cock rock hard.

He'd been ashamed of it at first. He'd felt terrible every time those thoughts even entered his head...that is until during a few heated moments when he'd firmly manhandled Spencer into a certain position or clamped his hands down on the genius' hips hard enough to bruise...and Spencer had moaned like a bitch in heat

The coffee maker gurgled to a loud stop and Morgan blinked a few times, grimacing at the feel of his aching cock pressing against the front of his pants.

God, what he wouldn't give in that moment just to get a few minutes alone with his Pretty Boy. He'd bend him over a desk, or shove him face first against a wall, rip down his pants and

"Oh thank __god__, there's more coffee." Prentiss said, appearing beside him.

Derek gave a start, his heart leaping into his throat. He immediately tried to angle himself away when Emily made a grab for the fresh pot of coffee, her gaze dropping to the counter and coming much too close to the bulge he was desperately trying to hide.

The team knew about him and Reid. Well, he was pretty sure they did. It was one of those times where no one had come right out and said it but there was plenty of evidence to suggest that they just __knew__.

Sly glances from the women whenever he touched Spencer's shoulder or arm; a knowing smirk from Rossi when his gaze lingered a little too long on the genius; A stern look from Hotch when his flirting crossed the professional line and made Reid's face go red.

"You ok?" Prentiss asked, her gaze a little slanted.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Fine."

One corner of her mouth twitched like it wanted to twist into a smirk but the woman merely turned back towards her desk with a shrug.

"Ok."

Feeling as though he'd just narrowly escaped something, Morgan made a swift departure from the break area without even fixing a cup of coffee. He didn't run, that would be a dead giveaway, but he did walk pretty damn fast and then nearly dove into the men's washroom and slammed the door behind him.

The shock of cold water on his face was enough to calm him down and with a sigh of relief he felt his erection beginning to give up.

Now if he could just stop thinking about Reid for five seconds he'd be set.

He turned off the tap and stared at his own face in the mirror.

God he was horny.

The door to the washroom suddenly opened and of course it was Reid that walked in.

"Oh hey." Said the genius upon spotting him at the sink. His brow quickly creased with a frown when he realized Derek's face was wet. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I was just trying to wake myself up a bit." He fibbed, not wanting to tell his boyfriend that he'd been trying to get his rager to go away.

Spencer's shoulders slumped in relief and an easy smiled smoothed his features once more. "I know, right? It's been a long time since I've felt the day drag by like this." He glanced down at his watch, "Only a half hour left though. We must stay strong." He added gravely.

Morgan grinned and shook his head, watching curiously as his lover fished a small white container out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Your contacts bothering you again?" He asked, leaning his hip against the counter and folding his arms over his chest.

"Mmhmm." Spencer hummed, leaning in close to the mirror and looking into his own eyes, turning his head this way and that as if looking for the source of the irritation.

Morgan swallowed, his gaze dropping to where the young man's hips were pressed up against the edge of the counter. As he leaned closer to the mirror the dark fabric of his pants pulled taut over his ass

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Spencer deadpanned as he carefully removed the lens from his left eye and placed it in the case.

Derek felt heat rise in his cheeks but he forced his face to remain neutral and made a show of slowly letting his eyes wander up and down the young genius' slender form, leering shamelessly.

"Really?" Spencer asked dryly, his eyes meeting Derek's in the mirror. He shook his head slightly before removing the second lens.

He decided to take Reid's frosty attitude as an invitation - even though he knew it wasn't - and stepped up to press himself against Spencer's slim back, his cock already hard again.

"Oh my god!" The young genius squealed when he felt the hardness against him, his reflection in the mirror looking absolutely scandalized. "Derek, we're at __work__!"

Morgan responded by grinding his hips forward and wrapping his arms around his lover's stomach, tightening them further when the smaller man made a disgusted sound and tried to squirm away.

"Derek, stop it, you jerk!" Spencer cried, smacking at his arms.

Morgan grinned and chuckled, watching in the mirror as Reid hissed and snarled like an angry kitten.

"We can't do this at work, you moron, we'll get caught!"

As Spencer kept pushing at his arms, his slim hips moved in a way that had Morgan gasping and tightening his hold around Reid waist to pull him closer.

"Been thinking about fucking you all day, Pretty Boy." Derek murmured into Specner's ear, keeping his eyes on the man's face in the mirror.

The young genius froze at his admission, his big brown eyes growing even larger and meeting his in the glass. Under his arms, he could feel the muscles in Reid's chest and stomach begin to expand and contract a little faster.

He pressed closer, darting his tongue out to lick behind Spencer's ear, earning himself a shudder.

"Been thinking about your pretty mouth around my cock." Spencer stilled in his arms, his eyes wide and unblinking, so Derek loosened his grip and gently pressed his hand to the front of the doctor's pants.

The doctor swallowed and his eyes finally left his boyfriend's to dart downward to where Derek was gently rubbing the front of his pants and his skinny fingers clutched at Derek's forearm where it rested around his waist.

"Been thinkin' about how much I just want to bury my cock in your tight little hole." The elder agent continued. He could feel Reid's cock beginning to take an interest under his hand.

"Derek..." Spencer half gasped half moaned. He sounded torn between being scandalized and being turned on.

"Been thinkin' about how I can't wait to get home and take my time stretching you open with my fingers before I slide into you." He saw Spencer swallow again and he moved his hand to push beneath the waistband of his pants, grinning when his young genius squirmed and sucked a breath past his teeth

"__Derek__..." Reid's voice was breathy in his ear and had lost it's edge of incertainty.

"Wanna see you trying to take all of me in." He let his finger's slid over Spencer's rapidly hardening length, feeling a hot spike of pleasure and satisfaction when the genius shuddered, gasped and let his head fall back on to Morgan's shoulder. "And baby, I'm gonna go __so deep__."

"Derek...Derek we can't...do this here."

In contrast to his words, Spencer's hips were beginning to move in tiny circles and his hands were clutching at the arm still around his waist convulsively.

Derek's eyes were glued to the mirror, greedily drinking in every detail of his lover. The way his brow crumpled with reluctant pleasure, the way his hips started rocking more firmly, the way he looked so small in Derek's arms.

He flexed the arm around Reid's waist, watching his own muscles grow and pop, making the limb look even bigger and, with a sudden, jarring spike of heat that rocked him from his head all the way down to his toes, Derek pulled his hand free of Spencer's pants – ignored his confused and adorable little whine – and yanked him into the handicapped stall at the end of the room and made sure to turn the lock before shoving the slender man up against the wall.

"Morgan...ugh...such a jerk." Spencer complained as he hooked his fingers under Derek's belt and pulled him closer.

Derek allowed the kisses and kitten licks against his mouth for a few minutes but then brought his hand up to Spencer's clavicle – the bones feeling delicate under his large hand – and pushed him back against the wall firmly.

He took a moment to search the younger man's face, taking in his swollen lips – from his own teeth not Derek's – and his blown pupils and then travelling down to where his chest was heaving.

Unfortunately the short reprieve was enough time for Spencer's brain to start chugging again and Derek could pinpoint the second the young genius realized what they were doing and, more importantly, __where__ they were doing it.

He shook his shaggy head of bouncy waves like he was trying to shake off a confundous charm and started to push back against the hand on his chest.

But before the man could claw his way back into a clear headspace, Morgan pushed a muscular thigh between his legs hard, pushing against his crotch and forcing him up on his toes.

"Ah!" Spencer gasped, his eyes screwing shut and head hitting the tiled wall with a soft thunk.

It wasn't even a few seconds before the doctor was grinding his hips against Derek's thigh as best his could on his tip toes. He took pity and backed off a little at the same time he pulled down the zipper of Spencer's pants and shoved his hand back inside.

He was rewarded with a needy whine and a buck of slim hips just as he pulled the smaller man's cock free of his briefs

"Derek...please, please..."

He knew Spencer was right on the edge of calling the whole thing off or giving over to temptation but Derek knew just what buttons to push to make sure the genius didn't have time to think too hard. He'd fantasized about fucking Reid at work since they'd first gotten together - ok that was a lie. He'd been thinking about it for a lot longer than that - and now he had his chance..

The point was he'd been dying to get the bashful man all hot and bothered and begging in a semi-public setting.

"Turn around." He said, already manhandling the other man into position.

He tugged at Spencer's pants, mouth watering with every inch of pale skin he uncovered. He pressed his other hand between pronounced shoulder blades and pushed firmly.

"Lean forward, baby boy."

Spencer obeyed, resting his forearms against the wall and giving Derek a perfect view of his round pale cheeks. He bit back a groan and reached around to grab Spencer's cock, hushing him when he gave a strangled moan.

"I got you." He said gently, stroking the other man's length and relishing the feel of the lithe body writhing back against him.

After a few minutes of Derek steadily working his cock, Spencer had wriggled closer to the larger man, his back pressed to Derek's chest and the elder agent had had to push between Spencer's shoulders again, coaxing him to lean forward once more. He then brought his free hand to his mouth and slicked up his index finger.

The young doctor was a mess, head resting on one of his arms where they braced against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open while his hips rolled in rhythmic circles, fucking into Morgan's large hand.

Derek pulled his finger from his mouth and moved it down to brush over the other man's tight hole.

"Derek!" Spencer gasped, sounding instantly more alert. His head came up off his arm and his eyes opened sluggishly, looking over his shoulder with a disapproving stare. "We can't-"

The door to the bathroom opened and Derek swore that he actually heard Spencer's jaw snap shut. Every one of his lean muscles went taut and his eyes widened in sudden panic. He tried to push away from the wall but Derek held him fast, gripping the base of his cock hard enough to make him go still and quiet.

Spencer's head snapped to the side and he was given a rather vicious sideways glare that made Derek's cock ache in the confines of his pants even more and he fought the urge to start pumping Reid's dick again. He knew the young man likely had a few choice words but had been rendered mute by his fear of getting caught.

The person who'd just come in to the room wasn't going into any of the stalls but was doing something at the counter.

Derek glanced down, just able to see the tight pucker between the genius' pale cheeks.

He knew he was probably going to pay for it later but the need to push his genius just a little harder was too much to ignore and he sucked his finger back into his mouth quickly and then dropped his hand back down to Reid's entrance, pushing firmly past the ring of muscle before the man even know what hit him.

Immediately upon being breached, Spencer's back arched and the back of his head slammed down onto Derek's shoulder but, impressively, the doctor didn't make a sound - though his slim fingers did curl against the wall like claws and he was panting ragged and fast in Morgan's ear.

One of the sinks suddenly turned on and he took the opportunity of the noise to hook his finger and drag it over Reid's sweet spot. When the younger man jerked hard in his arms and began to tremble - pressing his pace into the side of the older man's neck, Derek took his hand from around the base of his leaking cock and smoothed it gently up over his chest in what he hoped was a calming touch.

"It's ok, Spencer. You're alright." He whispered, the sound of the water drowning out his voice to the intruder. Despite his gentle words, the tremors coming from the man beneath him didn't lessen any and Derek began to feel worried that it was too much. He snaked his hand up to rest his fingers against Reid's pulse point and felt an uncomfortable tug in his gut when he felt how fast and hard the young man's pulse was.

He stilled the finger inside his lover and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Hey, it's ok, baby boy. You're ok."

Spencer whimpered in his ear and Derek felt his stomach drop, unable to tell if the sound was one of arousal or distress.

With the water still running, Derek gently removed his finger and brought his other hand up to card through Spencer's hair, refusing to go any father until he could get a look at the genius' face.

They stayed like that for several long minutes – one of Derek's arms across his torso like a seat belt, holding him close; the other hand dragging through the doctor's hair – until the sound of the water cut off and the person abruptly left and silence descended around them.

As soon as the door snapped closed a whoosh of air flung itself from Spencer's chest, buffeting hotly against Derek's ear, and most of the tension left his body just like that.

"You ok?" Derek asked, his hand sliding over Reid's neck again. He was relieved to feel that his heart rate had slowed down a little

"Yeah..." Spencer gasped.

Derek turned his head, trying to get a look at Reid's face. "You want me to keep going?"

Suddenly Spencer was leaning forward into the wall again and glaring over his shoulder. "If you leave me like this now, Derek, you'll be sleeping with your hand for a mo – ah, __fuck__!"

He'd pushed his finger back up inside Reid's body at the same moment he started pumping his cock again, timing his movements so the push in matched the drag of his hand. With every thrust of his finger he made sure to press against his prostate.

Spencer was panting heavily;; leaning forward more and more and spreading his legs as wide as the pants around his knees would let him, giving Derek an increasingly better view of his finger pumping in and out of his hole. Morgan's cock throbbed at the sight and he bit his lip hard to keep from groaning. He slowed his movements, watching close as he pushed up into Spencer's hole again, his thick finger stretching the muscle of the tiny opening.

Not for the first time, Derek found himself marveling at the fact that Spencer was somehow able to take his cock.

His finger buried to the hilt, Derek tugged upwards, applying steady, firm pressure until Reid was groaning and had risen up on his toes to relieve the pressure. Morgan eyed the small gap under his finger, nearly drooling at the thought of stretching that hole with his fat cock and seeing just how open and gaping he could get his genius to be.

Reid's panting breaths started punching out of his chest faster and fast, laced through with needy whines, his hips undulating and his lower back bowing downward to push his ass in the air – an instinctual submissive gesture that nearly made Derek come in his pants.

"That's it, baby boy." He encouraged breathlessly when he felt Reid's walls flutter and squeeze around his finger. He picked up a steady pace, fucking the young genius with his finger. "Come on, Spencer."

The young genius' hands were balled into fists where they braced against the wall, the muscles in his back moving and coiling under his skin with his pending orgasm.

"You're so close, aren't you, Reid?" He goaded, delighting in the way Spencer's hole clenched around his finger at the words. "I can feel it. __God__," he groaned through clenched teeth, "I just want you on your hands and knees so I can fuck you hard and deep like you need."

Spencer was suddenly convulsing and Derek grinned at the hot splash of cum over his hand and the clench around his finger. He stroked the young genius through his orgasm, milking him with a firm press against his prostate until the touch became too much and his lover began to squirm.

"Don't move." He ordered as he pulled away. Though he doubted the other man would have the mental or physical capacity to do anything but remain upright for several minutes.

He ducked out of the stall and quickly rinsed the cum off his hand and then came back, cleaned up his boyfriend – and the mess on the wall – and took a minute to make sure they both looked presentable before placing a hand either side of Reid's face.

"You ok, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer's smile was lazy and he stepped forward to press into the larger man's personal space, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Sorry," Derek muttered against Reid's mouth, "I guess I got a little carried away."

Arousal was still rushing through his veins like molten lava and his cock was still hot and throbbing between his legs and he desperately wanted to just bend his lithe lover over the sink and fuck him raw but out here was a little too open for such an activity and he was pretty sure that Spencer had __not__ been ok when that person had come into the room earlier.

Spencer merely pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door. "Come on. Let's go home." He said, his voice sounding just as fucked out as his languid movements looked.

Morgan offered a tentative smile, the fire in his veins losing some of it's heat. He was having a hard time getting a read on his genius and couldn't shake the memory of what had seemed like panic – trembling, pounding heart, rapid breathing – it made his throat constrict.

"Hey." Derek muttered, planting his feet.

Spencer jerked back a few steps, his hand still clasped tightly in Derek's, and gave his boyfriend a quizzical look.

Derek worried his bottom lip with his teeth, thinking of the best way to phrase his question. "Was it too much for you?"

Spencer's eyes flitted away before coming back, "It was a little overwhelming." A slow smile stretched his lips. "But it was good."

A blush was tinging his pale cheeks and Derek felt something loosen in his chest with the confirmation that he hadn't pushed his lover too far and as he followed the younger man out of the washroom, he decided that sometime soon they were going to have a talk about limits.

* * *

OH-kay! let me know what you think! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors, I'm a little drunk...and I needed a little something to get past the writers block I've been having with Kramerbooks Cafe...and this is what happened.


End file.
